Suuryuuken
|image=Suuryuuken_Pic.jpg |kanji=数流権 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suuryuuken |literal english=Law Flow Authority |other names=Houryuui (法流威) |parent jutsu=Physical Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Noryokugan, Hiden~Helixian Clan, Uchujutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kana Korimachi, Ace Korimachi, Keiku Uchiha, Chiyoko Otsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} An ability of the Physical Path, Suuryuuken allows the user to manipulate the laws of physics. This includes but is not limited to Gravity, Inertia, Momentum, Friction, Transduction, Electromagnetism, and Vectors, among many others. As a Helixian Clan [Hiden technique, this is the only technique whose full abilities can be used. List of Physics Here's a list of physics with a short description of there attributes. This is for RP reasons, as well as linking them, as doesn't reflect all physics the user is capable of manipulating. Gravity The user manipulates the natural attraction of objects, Gravity, to pull them towards each other as well as themselves. This is typically referred to as "Attractive Force". The user is also able to manipulate the natural repulsion of objects , Antigravity, to push objects away from each other as well as themselves. This is typically referred to as "Repulsive Force". Inertia Inertia is a property of matter by which it continues in its existing state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line, unless that state is changed by an external force. Using this, the user is able to instantaneously switch the direction of movement without it losing momentum. Momentum Momentum is the quantity of motion of a moving body, measured as a product of its mass and velocity. Using this, the user is able to modify the momentum of objects, allowing them to move much faster or move slower. Transduction Transduction is the process whereby one form of energy is converted into another. This effectively allows the user to achieve a very wide application of feats. An examples of this is converting Kinetic Energy into Thermal Energy and vice-versa. Anything that is used as energy, it can convert, such as chakra into Inert Energy and Inert Energy into Mental Energy and then into Physical Energy. The user is able to erect a barrier around themselves or others that can instantaneously convert one form of energy into another from anywhere on there body as well as store it for later use. By fashioning it into barrier that adheres to the skin, it can function as armor. By coming into contact with anythere object, the user is able to convert the various energy in there body into other forms of energy, which can prove highly deadly for the opponent. They can also transfer this energy to allies to boost their power as well. They are also able to use it from a distance as well as convert any form of energy from a great distance at will, even after its absorbed by another entity. Electromagnetism With electromagnetism, the user can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. The electromagnetic force plays a major role in determining the internal properties of most objects encountered in daily life. Ordinary matter takes its form as a result of intermolecular forces between individual molecules in matter. Electrons are bound by electromagnetic wave mechanics into orbitals around atomic nuclei to form atoms, which are the building blocks of molecules. This governs the processes involved in chemistry, which arise from interactions between the electrons of neighboring atoms, which are in turn determined by the interaction between electromagnetic force and the momentum of the electrons. As shown in the Ōyosashū, whoms powers stem from the Noryokugan itself, the user is able to manipulate the memories of a target by modifying the electrical signals within the targets https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippocampus hippocampus and even manipulate their senses, extending to even a sixth sense and possibly beyond. It is even capable of manipulating emotions and intention reading. MORE COMING SOON Friction Friction is the resistance that one surface or object encounters when moving over another. By manipulation of Friction, the user is able to create immense heat when two objects move past one another. By shifting friction to its highest state, the user can cause objects to essentially spontaneously combust or melt near instantaneously. When shifted to its lowest state, the user can cause an object to "Frictionless", allowing it to completely slip on anything it encounters. The user can modify friction on any object they come into contact with, and in some cases, even do it from a distance. Vectors COMING SOON Concepts Likely Suuryuuken's most powerful aspect, it allows the user to nullify any attack by breaking down its very concepts, absorbing the components of said concepts... Immutability Immutability is the ability to not be affected or changed due to outside stimuli and forces. This effectively makes one immune to any and everything used against them. Starting out, the user can only make one object immutable, though through training, this is increased to a max of two things. When used on one's self, this effect is temporary, lasting only a few minutes at most before deactivating and recharging. Others As Shown in the Ōyosashū puppets series, Suuryuuken is capable of manipulating other factors of physics, such as Probability and Nullification. Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Uchujutsu